Friends– A Semi-modern AU
by Zeni Riri
Summary: Discontinued, though you may read if you want. Revamped version coming soon.
1. What's Wrong?

**Hullo, friends, and welcome to a new fanfic! I was supposed to be uploading a new chapter of Libra's Encounter, buuuut...**

 **I got a little off track. But please, don't get mad! I have it in the works, I promise! Anyway, some notes. One, I had a lot of these paragraphs indented. Why that didn't copy, I don't know. Two, there is a Shadow Link in here, but he is Link's twin brother in this, and he is named Avie. I know, wierd. Three, yes, I know, the girl's last name is Dragmire, I get it. Shall we proceed?**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Avie, why do you keep stealing all these breakfast bars?"

"Because they are yummy. Is that a problem?"

"No."

"Kay then".

The boys where at lunchtime.

Link was wondering why Avie liked the bars. It was probably the fruit they are combined with. Link wouldn't know. He couldn't eat gluten. But that didn't stop him from eating all the time.

"Hey, Vaati, you like strawberries, right? Try this." Avie handed Vaati a strawberry mixed breakfast bar. Vaati was confused.

"How did you know I like strawberries?"

Avie gave a wide smile. "I'm psychic. That's how."

Vaati furrowed an eyebrow at him. Link rolled his eyes and took a bite out of an apple he had in his lunchbox.

"No, you're not, dude." He said with his mouth full.

"Well, whatever," Avie opened a blueberry mixed breakfast bar.

"Are ya gonna eat yours, Vaati?" Avie asked him, who just stared at the bar. He looked at Avie, and gave it back to him.

"As much as I want to, I can't. Sorry."

Avie pushed it back. "Come on dude. You haven't eaten breakfast."

In fact, Vaati hadn't eaten any of his lunch. He took it anyway.

"Fine. I'll eat it, I guess." Vaati sighed. He fumbled with it for a bit before opening it. He took a bite out.

"See? It's not bad." Avie reassured him. Vaati put a hand to his mouth as he chewed and swallowed. Link put down his apple and patted Vaati's back lightly. "You okay?"

Vaati got up and headed out of the cafeteria.

"Hey, where are you going?" Avie asked him.

Though Vaati stayed silent. Avie and Link were confused.

"Dude, he just ditched us!" Avie yelled as he got up from his seat.

Link took another bite from his apple.

"No he didn't. I don't think he was hungry."

Avie sat down slowly as he realized something. "He hasn't eaten yesterday, either."

Link put down what was left of the apple, which wasn't much. "Well, maybe he was trying to save room for a big dinner his sister was cooking up. Or maybe he just started eating at home now?"

Link took a yogurt cup from his lunchbox, along with a silver spoon. Avie crossed his arms.

"Either way, he shoulda told us." He grabbed his chocolate milk and drank it as if he was parched.

—MINI TIMESKIP BROUGHT BY ELNE—

"Alright, everyone, only a few minutes left until lunch is over! If you're not eating, you're outside! If you're still here, you're eating, and not talking! Let's go!"

The vice principal of the eighth grade was announcing the end of yet another lunchtime. Link finished his yogurt , and Avie finished his milk. They both got up and brought their trash to the trash bins, and rushed to the boy's bathroom to see if Vaati ran into there.

"Vaati? Are you in here?" Link walked in, but didn't see him.

He's probably washing his hands...

Avie followed Link as he walked all the way to the end of the bathroom where the sinks where. They where hidden by the bathroom stalls. They saw Vaati cleaning his mouth. They stood behind him.

"Damn, was it really bad? I'm sorry, Vaati, I didn't mean-"

"It wasn't that." Vaati interrupted Avie. Now Avie was confused. He was silent for a bit.

"Are you sick?" Link asked. "Because I can take you to the nurse."

But Vaati shook his head. Avie took a good look at Vaati, then stood next to him, able to see his expression in the mirror. His mouth was wet, and looked a bit restless. Vaati was looking at Avie through the mirror. He then smiled, almost laughed.

"You guys are looking at me like I'm a depressed person. Hey, how about we come to my house after school and have a good dinner? My sister is making baked macaroni and cheese with mashed potatoes and tater tots on the side. And a little surprise treat, too." Vaati took a paper towel from the paper towel dispenser and dried his mouth.

"That sounds great!" Link said, surprised.

"I never thought you'd finally ask us to come over to your house, after all these years." Avie smiled.

It was true. Ever since they became friends in sixth grade, Vaati has never once invited the twins to his house. They never met his sister, either.

"And it would be awesome to finally meet your sister," Link laughed, "you talk about her all the time, but we don't even know her!"

"Yeah, we've only talked to her on the phone once." Avie added.

Link looked at his watch. He gasped.

"You guys, everyone is about to get inside, we'd better go before we're caught up in a ruckus of idiots!"

Avie and Vaati laughed. "Alright," Vaati said, "let's hurry."

They left the bathroom.

—TIMESKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY ZELDA CHUCKING SKITTLES AT LINK—

"And then she fell asleep during class, and with her thumb in her mouth! What a little hypocrite! She think she all that, but she's a real crybaby, I'll tell ya that, honey bun."

"Yeah, and she's spoiled."

"Very."

Link, Avie, and Vaati had decided to bring an old friend with them to the house. Since Vaati's sister called and said she accidentally made too much food, she recommended to bring another friend over. They brung a girl named Desiree. She was half Gerudo, and she always had something to say. If anyone could name an obvious flaw in her, it would be that.

"Hey, are we there yet?" Avie complained as he was last to cross the street. He caught up with the others.

"Well, yes, we are." Vaati pointed to a huge brown painted house at the end of the street. It was only a few blocks away. After it was a dead end leading to the woods.

"Ugh, finally. I don't think these legs can keep up any longer at all," Desiree complained.

"Seriously." She flipped her hair after fixing her backpack strap.

"Link, what time is it? Avie asked him. Link looked at his watch.

"Three forty-six." Avie grunted is exhaustion.

"It's been thirty minutes? Vaati, how do you even put up with this every day!?" Avie complained. Link laughed.

"I think it's fine. I don't know why you're whining, whiny baby."

"I'm not a whiny baby!" Avie defended himself.

"Yeah, you are."

"No. I'm not."

"If you weren't, you would not have whined just now."

"But I didn't!"

Vaati and Desiree listened as as the twins argued. Vaati looked at her with a face that says, "I deal with this almost every day."

Desiree only shrugged.

The friends arrived at Vaati's house. Vaati knocked at the door.

"Who is it?!" A female voice yelled from inside the house.

"Hey sis, it's me! I brought my friends!" Vaati called.

"Okay, just give me a bit, I'm in a bit of a situation!" She replied. Vaati sighed, and leaned his back against the door.

"Hey, she kinda sounds like you, Vaati." Link noticed. Avie scoffed.

"You notice that now?"

"Did you forget what voices sound like over a phone?" Link crossed his arms.

Avie opened his mouth to say something, but Desiree stepped in.

"Stop. I will leave, FYI." She placed her hands on her hips.

"You can't leave, you just got here," Avie groaned.

"Whatever. I'm stay because there is food." She rolled her eyes.

It took a few minutes before Vaati's sister finally opened the door.

"Hello, there." She greeted.

Everyone but Vaati was surprised.

"Woah! Dude!"

"What!? Vaati?"

"TWINS!"

She was just that. Vaati's twin sister. She had the same hair as Vaati's, but just a bit longer, she had the same eyes, the same birthmark on the cheeks, a similar voice, she was almost exactly him!

"Hey, sis," Vaati said to her, cheerfully.

"You got here just in time! I got the table set up and everything! Come on in, but take off your shoes, I don't want wet snow in the house."

"Okay," Link and Desiree replied. Avie nodded.

They all went inside of the house, taking their shoes off and setting them near the door.

The house was pretty big. In the center of the living room, two red velvet couches were facing each other, a coffee table in the middle. On the wall near the door, a well maintained fireplace. The windows bore dark violet satin curtains. A computer table sat in the corner of the living room near the stairs.

Avie and Desiree both plopped on each couch, Avie being careful not to crush his backpack. Vaati set his backpack on the couch near Avie and walked over to the computer to turn it on. He turned to his friends, awkwardly smiling.

"There are rules in this house. First of all, we wash our hands before we eat. Even if the food we are eating is not finger food. You never know what will happen." He set for the stairs.

"Secondly, these stairs are old. Do not stomp on them, or they will break. We have maintenance coming tomorrow to fix them." He walked up, being followed by Link.

Desiree groaned. "Ugh, I don't wanna get up. My legs hurt." She put her hand to her forehead.

"And these couches are soooo comfortable..." Avie sighed happily.

"Come on, ya lazy bums." Link urged from upstairs.

"Nooooo..." Both Avie and Desiree moaned.

Vaati's sister shouted at them from the dining room.

"Get off my couch, you whiny babies, and go wash your hands!"

"Oh shoot, she's mad!"

Avie and Desiree immediately stood and ran up the stairs.

"BE CAREFUL!"

—TIMESKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY NAVI EATING NACHOS—

"So, hun, we gotta call you by some name. I'm Desiree Dragmire. What's yours?"

"Oh. Well, this may sound wierd, but my name is Vaatessa."

"What?" Avie was dumbfounded. "Your name is like Vaati's, but just extended!"

"Not really. V-a-a-t-e-s-s-a."

"Oh, okay."

"Well, heya, Vaatessa." Desiree greeted her. She stabbed a tater tot with her fork and popped it in her mouth.

"So, guys, how was school today?" Vaatessa had asked everyone at the table.

"Torturous, thank you very much," Desiree was the first to answer. She then poked her fork into two tater tots and stuffed her mouth with them.

"Oh, sorry to hear." Vaatessa replied.

"Great. I got an 86 on my math test today. I think it is the best out of my whole class!" Avie bragged while he sipped his iced tea.

"Well that's great," Vaatessa grinned. "Better than last time, which was a 73. You're improving nicely, Avie!"

"Thanks."

"Always brags about math scores." Desiree tsks.

"Mine was cool. My class had free time all period during 7th. We played ping pong with a paper pall and some clip boards." Link said. He poured all of the gravy on his mashed potatoes.

Then there was silence. Everyone stared at Vaati, who was just looking down at his plate, and eating.

"Vaati, how was your day?" Desiree asked slowly. He looked up at the rest.

"It was fine." He smiled.

"Was it, really?" Vaatessa seemed concerned. Vaati stayed silent until he dropped his fork, and stood up from the table.

"Excuse me," he said hurrily. He ran upstairs, careful not to stomp on them.

Everyone, except Vaatessa, seemed confused. Desiree, her mouth a bit full from tater tots, said, "What's his problem?"

"I don't know," Vaatessa said, "He's been acting all funny lately. I might have to talk with him later. Please, continue eating, I have dessert after!"

Link took Vaati's gravy and poured it on his plate.

When dessert came, Link, who had already been full, wondered why Vaati still hasn't come down.

"Vaatessa, how come Vaati's still upstairs?"

Vaatessa was finished making the dessert. She pouted. "He's probably taking a nap. Typical thing he'd do, my brother. But that's okay. I'll save him some very, very delicious homemade snowball cakes and swiss rolls!" She turned and walked over to the dinner table and placed a large platter, with multiple colored small snowball cakes, and vanilla and chocolate flavored swiss rolls.

"Mmm..." Everyone at the table instantly grabbed for a treat.

"The poor, boy, I wonder how he's doing?" Desiree wondered. She popped a whole snowball cake in her mouth while grabbing another. Did I mention she is a glutton?

Avie groaned. "Why is Vaati being a wierdo?"

Vaatessa and Desiree shrugged while Link suggested, "Maybe he just isn't feeling right?"

"Maybe that would explain his hunger."

"He's getting hungrier? I can feed him no problem!"

"No, Vaatessa, it isn't that, he's actually eating less!"

Vaatessa put a hand to her mouth. "My goodness! What is happening to my dear brother?" She asked rhetorically.

"To be honest, I think he's just tryin to get more attention," Avie rolled his eyes. "The popularity contest in school is coming up, and he got pretty interested in it."

"Nah, dude, that's impossible. We all know people try to keep their distance from Vaati ever since the 6th grade incident..." Desiree said as her voice trails off.

"Er, I thought we weren't supposed to talk about that?" Link warned.

"S-sorry, sorry, I tend to forget things..." She took a swiss roll and broke it in half, stuffing one half in her mouth to shut herself up.

"Heh, well, I do agree that people are afraid of us, that is good, but I mean, come on, Vaati? An attention whore? Come on."

"How is that good?" Avie gloated.

"Well, it's good for me."

Desiree popped one last snowball in her mouth before excusing herself from the table.

"I need to use the bathroom." She said.

Vaatessa pointed upward. "Upstairs, to the left."

Desiree had gone to the livingroom, and up the stairs, but instead of turning left, she stood there.


	2. An Evil Twin? No Way!

Chapter 2

Desiree had gone to the living room, and up the stairs, but instead of turning left, she stood there.

And she looked around.

Where is his bedroom?

She found a door on the right that had a sign on the doorknob, the words written across it:

Vaati's room

DO NOT DISTURB

 _(unless you're Vaati or Vaatessa, then you can disturb.)_

Desiree thought the sign was a little funny. Assuming that was his bedroom, she walked over to it, and knocked lightly on the door. An annoyed "Get nicked," was the response she got. She tried again.

This time, no response. Desiree chose to talk instead.

"Vaati, hun? Are you okay? You skipped dinner, and dessert is being served."

"Go. Away."

Desiree decided to knock again until he opened the door. After about a few minutes, Vaati finally opened the door to reveal a pale, red-eyed face looking at her.

And they weren't red because of his his eye color.

Desiree immediately pushed Vaati inside and walked in while slamming the door closed behind her.

"What the hail is your problem?!" She crossed her arms as she saw him lay on his bed.

"I don't have a problem." He sighed after a minute.

"Well, obviously there is something," Desiree said as she sat on Vaati's bed next to him, "tell me."

"No." He refused blatantly. "Never." He grabbed a pillow and stuffed his face with it.

"Leave me alone." He tried to ward off Desiree, his voice muffled by the pillow. She rolled her eyes and tried to pull the pillow off of him, but Vaati kept his grasp, resulting in a fight to bring the pillow towards each other.

"Just tell me!"

"No! There is nothing wrong! I'm fine!"

"Then why were you crying?!"

"Because I stubbed my thumb!"

Desiree took a quick look at Vaati's thumb, which was clearly fine.

"That's a dumb excuse, idiot!"

"Whatever! Go away, get nicked!" Vaati tugged his pillow and covered his face with it once more.

"AGH!" Desiree decided to leave, slamming the door behind her again. She went downstairs and sat back in her seat at the dinner table. She was back to her normal self, and, to emphasize that, she grabbed another swiss roll and popped it in her mouth, the end sticking out.

Everyone at the table looked at her. "What?" She said.

"What was all that yelling?" Link asked worriedly.

"Oh, I dunno, me and Vaati arguing. A pointless brief argument that saw so pointless that I had to come downstairs.

"Did you even go to the bathroom, dear?" Vaatessa asked her.

"No, I guess I forgot."

Vaatessa grabbed a snowball cake and broke it in half. She looked down oh it as she said, "You know, I dislike people who are liars. It is looked down upon in this household.

"Sorry. I just really wanted to talk to him."

"You cloud have asked me."

"And since he don't wanna talk..." Desiree finished her swiss roll and went for another.

"Maybe you can go talk to him, Avie." Link suggested.

"Okay."

"He might chuck his pillow at you." Vaatessa warned.

"I don't mind. I get hit with stuff like that all the time." So Avie got up from the table and went upstairs.

"Ooh, Vaati?where are you?" Avie saw the sign to Vaati's door, and walked over to it. He knocked and opened the door as he said, "Hey, bro what's going on?"

And, of course, and fate would have it, Vaati threw his pillow at Avie while he got up and walked over to his closet.

"Oh, thanks." Avie caught the pillow in his hands and threw it back on Vaati's bed.

After awhile, Avie came back downstairs.

"So, so did thing go out— wait..."

"Where's Vaati? What happened?"

Avie sat at the table and popped a snowball cake in his mouth.

"He threatened me with a piece of construction paper." He explained before giving short chuckle.

"Oh, wow. That's sooo dangerous." Desiree sarcastically said.

"I shall go talk to him." Vaatessa said. "He is my brother, after all. Maybe he will open up to me."

"Yah, go ahead, and maybe get him to come down and eat!" Link urged her.

So Vaatessa went upstairs.

And everyone who waited at the table had a conversation.

"Sooo. How much should we leave him?" Link asked.

Avie laughed. "Well, since Desiree and I's fat butts decided to eat most of it, I think he should have the rest. What do you think, D?"

"Okay, I'll surrender my grabbers." Desiree giggled. "I'm starting to get full anyway." She put down a snowball cake she had grabbed before.

"It's not like I was gonna eat it all."

"Oh come on, we all know you've wanted to eat every last snowball cake.

But in a few minutes, Vaatessa came down without a Vaati.

"He just doesn't want to talk..." She frowned.

Everyone started complaining.

"Come down, Vaati!" Desiree yelled.

"No!" Everyone heard.

"Okay, look, let me talk to him. He trusts me." Link suggested to Vaatessa.

"Oh, alright, go ahead." She sent him off.

When Link was upstairs, he immediately found Vaati's room and entered. He closed the door softly behind him.

"Vaati, are you okay?"

But Vaati, who was huddled up in the closet, stayed shut.

Link decided to sit on Vaati's bed, while taking in the view of his bedroom. The walls were painted a pastel blue, including the ceiling, and the outlines for the doors were painted electric blue, with various posters of random memes, singers and actors spread across it, the clothes drawer was made of lacquered wood, with a vanity attached to it. The floor was of carpet, pearl white(though dirtied) in color. Then there was the bed, a twin size, jut for one person, and the sheets were of pearl white color. The window curtains were electric blue as well.

Link stopped looking around and started talking.

"Vaati, why are you in the closet? Come out."

"No. You can't make me."

"How come you sent the others out and not me?"

"Well, you'd be surprised."

"What about Vaatessa? She's your sister, you should open up to her! Let me go get her—"

"No!"

Vaati quickly came out from the closet and tackled Link before he exited the room.

"Please don't." Link said.

"I can't have you do that, please don't get her!" Vaati pleaded.

"Why not?"

Vaati took Link to sit back on his bed. He then sat next to him.

"There is a reason why I never told you about my family." He started to confess. Then Link realized that his parents weren't home.

"Is your mom and dad out of town? Why weren't you with Ezlo?"

"What do you mean? My tutor passed away years ago."

"He died?! But how?"

"Old age." Vaati replied casually. It broke Link's heart to hear about the Picori sage's death, especially so late. But Link couldn't believe it. Ezlo couldn't have died of old age, he was still young enough! Someone, or something must've gotten rid of him. But who would dare?

"Vaati, I don't believe you."

The younger boy took a bit before quietly answering, "She did it..."

But because of the noise from downstairs, Link could not hear him. "What did you say?"

Vaati shouted, "SHE KILLED HIM!"

He then started hyperventilating and his lip was quivering.

"T-they had an argument, a-and and she got so angry, she stepped on him, and crushed him under her own weight! A-and she told me that if I ever told anyone, s-she would beat me to a pulp! Please, please don't tell her!"

Link gave Vaati a perplexed look, despite Vaati's face being covered by his side bang.

"Vaatessa? But she doesn't seem the person to do such a thing."

"It may seem so, Link. There are many surprising things that you don't know about Vaatessa."

Vaati had calmed a bit. There was a quiet knock on the door before Avie had come in.

"Vaati, are you okay? I have something for you."

Avie had a little napkin with a swiss roll and three snowball cakes. Vaati had looked, looking hungry, but quickly looked away.

"I'm not hungry."

Avie, upset about his response to the offering, started to question him.

"Dude, what is going on? You haven't eaten since yesterday! Are you on some kind of super diet, or something? Because that is a ridiculous choice! Diets can kill you! And look at yourself! You're skinny! What kind of skinny person goes on a diet where they only eat every other day.! I will personally—"

Suddenly, Avie froze, and stopped his rebuke. He slowly sat next to Vaati on his bed, opposite from Link. Vaati was on the verge of sobbing.

"Uh, Avie, I think you just pointed out one of his problems right there..."

"What?"

"Bro, I think he has Anorexia Nervosa..."

"Woah. That really doesn't happen much in boys."

"So that would probably explain the hunger. And underweightness."

Link and Avie both looked at the miserable Vaati.

"Avie, did you hear what we talked about before you came in?" Link asked his twin whilst still looking at the poor boy.

"Honestly, I tried to keep off the subject, but yes, I heard..." Avie answered slowly. "What do we do?"

" _DON'T_ tell. Please."

"Vaati, we have to. Or else, you might end up dead yourself. You know anyone who dares to do anything such as she had done to Ezlo must a psychopath."

"Shhh. Be quiet."

The twins were silent. But nothing was happening. Link wondered why Avie shushed him.

"What i—"

"Shhhh!"

Avie walked silently to the bedroom door, and opened it gingerly, peeking his head out. After a few moments, he swung open the door to reveal an impatient Desiree.

"So, so, what happened? Why are we whispering? Tell me dude!" She harshly whispered, barely letting her voice be audible. She walked in and leaned against the closet door.

Avie gave her the rap, though it took a bit for Desiree to process the info. Link decided that he would get more information. He turned to Vaati, as he was standing in front of the window.

"What does she do when she's mad?"

Vaati only looked up.

"Does she throw a fit, or yell at the top of her lungs? Is she even like that?"

P"N-No, only when thing don't go the way she planned." Vaati replied.

"Is she different in public than at home?" Link inquired.

Vaati hesitated, and he accidentally blurted out, "Nope! Not at all!"

"Shhhh!" Again, he was shushed by Avie.

"I detect lies in your voice." Desiree accused.

"I'm not lying," Vaati retorted, "I'm merely telling the truth! Would I lie to you all?"

" _Yes_ ," The others all replied. Link up put his hand on Vaati's shoulder.

"You need to tell us these things. You keep telling me there's things I don't know, yet you won't tell me. What is it that we must know?"

Soon enough, Vaati had confessed. You see, although he and Vaatessa had stopped their havoc in Hyrule, being forgiven of their sin, Vaatessa never let go of her sinister personality. The whole thing was a plan of her's, anyway. But she made Vaati take half the blame. She didn't like the idea of taking all of the blame. And she was too cruel to realize how soft and gullible he was. She never wanted to bond with her brother, she thought that, in the Minish Woods, it was every man for himself. And ever since they started living with each other, she had been very controlling, taking an advantage of Vaati's fear for her behavior. She was bossy, and unfair, and downright horrid. She even started a fight between she and him, that resulted in the gash on his chest. And since then Vaatessa had started using physical punishment.

The twins, Link and Avie, had wished Vaati had told them. But he was afraid. Afraid of his sister. And Desiree wished she knew. But she was away for awhile. She had gone to Gerudo Valley for her temporary restraining order from a few students. So the poor boy had to live with it for a few years. In that time, he had gained a bit of weight, but after a couple of older kids pointed out his eating habits, he went anorexic. He only ate a few times a week, and drinking water every day.

Avie and Desiree were both almost crying. Link hugged Vaati tightly.

"We have to get you out of here. We need you to escape this house." He ordered him.

Vaati hesitated. "B-but, I can't! Vaates—"

"She won't do anything! It will be secret. We are going to get you to our house, and you're gonna stay there until we can do something about this. And if she does catch us—"

"Well, hun, let's just say she's gonna have to get through me." Desiree had interrupted, wiping her only tear away.

"And big guy Avie here's gonna make sure she's runnin all the way home weeping her eyes off!" Avie added.

Vaati looked hopeful. "You guys would really do that for me?" He asked them. They all nodded.

"Isn't that what friends are for, hun?"

Vaati was finally joyful as he jumped up and gathered his friends for a group hug. As they all pulled away, Link told Vaati,

"Alright, gather your things, we're gonna go out the window right here." Link pointed to the window he was standing at earlier.

"Dear heavens no, Link, are you crazy? We'll die!" Vaati almost yelled at the top of his lungs as he grabbed things from his closest. Avie was getting two of Vaati's backpacks and setting them on his bed.

"Well, I don't think so. It's only two floors. Don't you worry, I'm gonna catch you. You'll be after me, I'm first."

"Okay." Vaati trusted him.

"Aw, why do you always have to be first?" Avie complained.

"Because I'm blonde," Link replied jokingly.

Avie and Desiree rolled their eyes. "Of course, blondes go first, mister all-time superior." Desiree commented sarcastically.

After a bit of struggle, the bottom half of the window was removed so they all could fit through(Desiree was pretty chubby, and although she apologized for the struggle for her, the boys didn't seem to mind), Link was the first to jump out, and he landed on a bunch of bushes. He got off quickly for fear of what insects or arachnids might come out. Then, Vaati, threw his backpacks out the window, with Link catching them and throwing them off to side, then he climbed on top of the window sill. Instead of getting ready to jump off, he sat, scared he would get hurt.

"Cmon, dude, let's go! Before she catches us!" Link hollered at him. Vaati just stared at him.

"But..."

"JUST get OFF!" Avie and Desiree both pushed Vaati off the window sill as he yelped, leaving him to fall helplessly onto Link's arms. Though, when Vaati landed, they both fell on the ground, as Link was unable to handle the sudden weight.

"Ow." They both said.

Desiree heard footsteps coming up the stairs outside of the room. She hesitated.

"Dude, we gotta hurry, she's coming!" She urged Avie to the window.

"Clear the way, here I come!"

Link and Vaati both scrambled to their feet to move out of the way as Avie fell to the ground. He landed perfectly on his feet in front of the bushes, unpained.

"Your ankles should've shattered," Vaati realized as he handed him one of his backpacks. Avie caught it.

"Let's go, she's gonna catch us!" Link urged the two while he started off, almost running."

"Dude, what about Desi?" Avie asked quickly.

"She'll catch up, let's go!"

Avie grabbed Vaati's hand and started running with Link. Desiree, who was still in the room, was caught almost jumping out of the window. Vaatessa had grabbed her hands, which were gripped on the windowsill. Desiree had slipped and she fell, her body hitting the outer wall hard as her hands were still gripping the windowsill. She screamed out in pain.

"What the hell are you all doing?!" Vaatessa ordered. But Desiree was too pained to answer. Vaatessa gave no warning as she banged her fists on Desiree's hands in anger, and Desiree had let go, falling down to the ground. She hit hard. Vaatessa, as mad as she was, exited the room and raged down the stairs.

Link looked back at the house, as they were far enough now, and saw Desiree on the ground. She wasn't getting up. Link gasped.

"You guys, look! Desiree's not moving!"

Avie stopped and let go of Vaati, and Vaati stopped and turned around. Avie's eyes widened and Vaati merely exclaimed, "Oh my gosh!" Link ran back, yelling to the others, "Hurry on without me, go home! I'm getting her!"

"Okay, but quickly, please!" Avie said, and grabbed Vaati's hand again as he ran home with him.

Vaatessa was already outside, approaching the seemingly unconscious Desiree. Link had to run faster, but he felt he was wasn't fast enough. He hoped he got to there in time.

* * *

 **So this whole anorexic thing... Um, yeah. I know it mostly happens in girls, but I thought, "Hey, what if boys had anorexia too?" Of course, now I think it is a funky idea, but hey. Do your own research. I did my own, and quests what? Boys with it have it just as rough as girls!**

 **-And to those who are reading this while high or half asleep, no, Vaati does not say "get naked" he says "get nicked", as in, go "away".**


	3. Flashback- Hey, I know you!

**When I say human, I mean the round-eared humans, apart from the Hylians. I know that both round-eared and elf-eared are considered human, but, I mean, come on. The round-eared humans don't have a name for the race they are, so I call them humans. And the Kokiri? Well, let's just say I'm a little dull. Okay, really dull. Also, take this note; Hyrulean refers to anyone who lives in Hyrule, regardless of race or species. Hylian refers to the race. Now Avie's hair. You would think, "Well, it's Shadow Link, so his hair is purple, right?" Well. No. It's black... Also, Vaati's only friends were Link and Avie, but Desiree was friends with Avie in fifth grade before she was in the little group of friends in eighth. The eighth grade is when this fanfiction takes place. This chapter in particular is taken place in sixth. Mind you, she was serving time away due to a restraining order. Sorry for the long A/N.**

* * *

Vaati liked the feeling of being normal. He wasn't popular, but not a loner, either. He admired it. His only two friends were, of course, two of the most popular boys in school, Link and Avie. And he didn't want anything to come between the friendship they had.

But ever since the — mostly one-sided— fight, lots of people had mixed feelings about Vaati and his only friends. Not that it was a bad thing.

Xxx

Everyone in the classroom was excited. The students have gotten back from a very long summer vacation. They were all chatting away, talking about their trips to new places, where they went for the few months, and how they wished they were home. It was a pretty sunny September day in the Old Hyrule Middle School of Hyrule Town. A middle aged man, dressed in a navy blue uniform shirt and light blue tie, came into the class and stood in front of his teacher's desk, as lessons were about to start.

"Alright, children. Settle down."

But, as expected, no one calmed. All of the students looked like they were not going to listen anytime soon.

Though, soon enough, several minutes into the lecture of what is and what isn't tolerated in the school, an old lady, assuming to be the vice principal, had walked in, with a funny looking boy following behind, who walked to the teacher. He faced everyone, standing in front of the teachers' desk.

He seemed curious, his vivid red colored eyes observing the classroom, his lavender colored hair covering his right eye. He had pale lavender-colored skin.

All of the students looked upon the interesting Hylian boy who was escorted in. The old lady had left. The students started whispering and snickering, while the boy looked at them. Races of Hylian, Human, Kokiri, and even Gerudo were in the mix.

"Class, settle. Please, tell us your name, student. You missed our bond time, but I will make an exception since it is the first day of school." The teacher told the boy.

"I'm Vaati Picoru." The boy answered, letting the class hear. They started their whispering again, some giving him a rude look. The teacher searched the class for seats and saw multiple. "Vaati, please go find a seat anywhere. I will set you up with a folder and notebook, okay?"

"Alright." He headed for a seat that was next to a boy who seemed too distracted to be reacting to Vaati.

It was lunch time. Since he did not have a school ID(he arrived too late to receive his), Vaati had been the first to be sent to the lunch detention table after he got his food, all the way at the end of the cafeteria. Though, before he set for the end, he was able to get his ID, and he got to sit anywhere he wanted.

"Time to mingle, I guess..."

He headed for a table filled with a group of people. As he approached, the people who were talking with each other had stopped speaking.

A pair of twin sisters clicked their tongues and rolled their eyes.

One husky human boy asked, "Who the heck are you?"

"I'm Vaati." He introduced himself. He then smiled.

One boy who looked younger than the rest of the group slowly pulled out a digital camera and snapped a photo of Vaati.

"For the school newspaper." He smiled. He got a thump on the back of his head by the redhead sitting next to him. Some other kids started giggling and snickering.

A Kokiri blonde pointed to the back of the cafeteria, and demanded, "Go away. You're obviously not welcome here."

"Okay," He absentmindedly obeyed. As he turned away, he grabbed his barbecue sauce to remove it from the edge of the lunch tray...

PLOP!

The sauce instead spilled onto the shirt of a tall pale Hylian boy who clearly looked furious. Everyone in that area of the cafeteria gasped.

"Oh, crap! I'm sorry!" Vaati apologized, startled by the sudden encounter.

Though the boy seemed to ignore the apology.

"This is my best shirt, you ruined it, you twat! Do you ever look where you're going?"

Vaati stayed shut as he did not know what to do. The shirt. It did look kinda cool, but then again, shirts are just clothing to protect your body from accidents like this. And this is an especially small amount we are talking about. So why is this guy getting to worked up about it? Well, thugs like him make a big deal out of things like this.

"Dude, you should totally fight him and show him who's better." The Kokiri instigated.

"Yeah, like seriously, who does he think he is, ruining your best shirt like that?"

Vaati was nervous. The angry boy got really close to his face as he jabbed his finger at his chest.

"You and me, in the b-ball court, after school, got it?"

Vaati merely nodded his head. "Y'know, this is pretty cliche." He laughed it off nervously.

"Get outta here!" The tall boy pushed Vaati away, making him drop his tray as he ran off. Seems like he wasn't hungry after all.

Xxx

It was the end of the day. The last bell had wrung, and all of the students filled the halls, anxious to leave home, or to some after school activity. Vaati had went to his locker to gather his things to go home. He was about to close the locker door, when he remembered about the fight he was challenged to. He sighed.

"Just great. Where is the basket ball court anyway?"

A boy in a wheelchair passed by, saying, "It's out by door R, my guy!" Vaati was confused, but nonetheless he closed his locker, grabbed his back pack, and he went, hoping he got lost.

After about a few minutes, he confirmed that door R led to the basketball court outside, and he proceeded in, leaving his backpack by the door, and tying up his hair with a rubber band he found on the ground. The court was filled with kids, forming a circular crowd. It was most of the sixth graders, without a doubt. They had all gone silent as Vaati walked to the middle of the cluster, where there was a visible opening.

 _A bit cliche, but whatever._

The tall Hylian boy who wanted to fight him had entered the middle soon after, a wide grin on his face. He crossed his arms as he kept a respectable distance from Vaati. The boy was now wearing a new grey shirt.

"Heh. You finally came. I was starting to think that you had run all the way home to your mommy to tell on me, the little twat you are.

People snickered at his insult. Vaati had enough of his attitude. He rolled up his sleeves as he crossed his arms, and replied, "I'll have you know, that just because I'm small, does not mean I'm a baby. I'm the same age as you are, but you're too dull to realize that. All of your thug friends are." A lot of 'oooh's were said as Vaati smiled at his own comment. The tall one frowned.

"Did we come to talk, or did we come to see your butt get kicked?" He rhetorically asked. "Kanakei, charges for this whimp." He called out to someone behind him. A skinny Gerudo walked out of the crowd and into the middle as she yelled out Vaati's apparent punishment.

"For allegedly ruining clothing of a student whose status is of popularity, the punishment is bruising of the arms and tearing of the clothes!"

Now at this point was the time when he thought this was ridiculous. Vaati was flabbergasted. Apparently, they just wanted to stir up some trouble now. All who saw it know it was an accident. So what's the deal? Well, popular kids are just little cupcakes. They're always the ones to take everything seriously. And Vaati never liked that. So, to protect himself, what did he do?

He ran.

He ran out of the crowd as fast as he could, pushing people out of the way, until one person stopped him, pushing him backwards into the middle of the crowd again. The boy whom he was supposed to fight decided to grab Vaati's ponytail. Vaati went into a panic, and elbowed the guy, ready to defend himself. He let go, but only for another person to grab the pale boy before he could make another run for it.

Xxxxx

A set of twin brothers were walking home. One blonde, and one with dark hair. They had just exited the school, when they heard people yelling, like if a fight was going on.

"Hey, bro, you wanna check out what's going on? I heard the seventh graders like to pick on noobs like us."

"If it means stopping a fight where I could probably get my butt kicked, I'd say no. But I mean..."

"Great, let's go."

"Wait, what?"

The dark-haired boy grabbed his brother's arm and led him to the back. They were surprised to see almost all of the sixth grade students there. No seventh, no eighth. As they pushed their way through the crowd, they saw two guys getting rough with a queer looking boy. That boy was Vaati. Although the blonde twin didn't know who they were, he was terrified.

"What in the world!? Why are they beating him up?"

"Great, it's probably the stuck-up rich kids. Hey, I've seen him before!"

"Let's help him."

"Why would I want to beat—"

"No! Let's help the person being beat up, idiot!"

"Oh. You're the idiot here."

"Whatever."

The blond twin immediately felt happy with finally doing something useful and proceeded to walk up to the person beating up Vaati. But when he saw him punch Vaati on his side, he immediately stopped. But he knew he had to do something. This left his fearless brother, who actually didn't care if he was hurt, to stand up to the bully. He walked up to him as people in the crowd started to quiet down. The taller Hylian saw him and reverted his attention from his target to the approaching boy. And they stared at each other.

"What do you want, emo?" The taller boy said.

Immediately, the blonde twin knew where this was going. In order to stop his unpredictable brother from stopping violence with more violence, he ran up to them, and put his hand on his brother's shoulder. He gulped in nervousness, but he built up the courage.

"Please, excuse my brother. But you. You don't have the right to beat up someone like that!"

He then realized who he was defending. But even so, nobody deserved to be embarrassed like this. The taller boy crossed his arms.

"Emo boy's twin, happy-go-lucky." Some people in the crowd started snickering. However this did not offend him. But it offended the dark haired twin.

"Hey, bub, choose who you're gonna mess with! And you leave that boy alone!" He pointed his finger at the bullies' chest.

"Why don't you mind your own business?" He replied.

 _Are they going to... No, that can't be. Everyone sees me as a troublemaker._

Vaati didn't know why those boys were defending him. He thought that everyone did not like him, but he was proven wrong, even if he didn't think so. With his shirt ripped from the collar only a bit, and with a bruised side and left arm, he walked over to the twins and stood behind them, weary about people coming from the crowd and beating him up.

"You know what? I'm not in the mood to beat up little kids like you anymore. But if that guy causes trouble to me again," the tall kid pointed to Vaati, "he's gonna get what he deserves."

"You're just scared two kids stood up to you!" Someone called from the crowd.

"Yeah! Beat them all up!" Another called out.

As the tall bully was about to even get near the boys, the twins both crossed their arms and took their stand in front of Vaati, not caring if they were going to get hurt.

"Nobody deserves to get beat up. What did he even do to you?" The blonde one asked, disbelieving him despite he didn't say anything yet.

"He threw sauce on my shirt!" He lied. Vaati immediately defended himself.

"I did not! I was only trying to move it from the edge of my lunch tray to avoid it even spilling! This wouldn't even have happened if you hadn't made a big fuss about a shirt!"

"It's kinda true." The Gerudo named Kaneki said from the crowd.

"Shut up, I don't need your comment." The bully said.

"You seem like a no good liar to me." The dark-haired twin said.

"Fine, you win. I'm leaving."

"Yeah, you better realize your mistake!" Vaati yelled to the bully as he left with his crew. A few minutes later, everyone was gone, upset they didn't get to see any blood in a fight. Vaati was relived.

"You. Aren't you that guy who caused mischief all over Hyrule a long time ago? Why are you in this school? I thought you wouldn't be accepted here becau—"

"Avie, leave him alone with that! You're targeting him." The blonde twin nagged his brother, who he revealed as Avie.

"Um. I am, but—"

"No, don't answer those questions. My name is Link, and this is my bro, Avie. Link introduced himself. Vaati smiled.

"I thought you'd leave me here by myself because you feared me," He said, "but I guess there are people out there who choose to forgive and forget, right?"

Link and Avie nodded. A person tapped Vaati on the shoulder. He tired around, and saw the person was Kaneki. She was holding his backpack.

"I believe this is yours." She said. Vaati took his backpack from her hands, and said a half-hearted "Thank you," and then started to leave with Link and Avie. She watched them go, a sad smile on her face.

"I hate violence a lot." She called out to them.

"And I hate stuck up people." Link had called back, now facing her as he was walking backwards.

"I hope you recover well, Vaati."

"Yes, thank you, Kaneki." Vaati had replied back, though not looking at her, wondering if she already knew who he was.

Link and Avie were going to enjoy their new friend. Even though he used to be a lot of trouble, he had changed, and instead of being able to defend himself, he became insecure. Even Vaati himself never knew why he was this way. But he didn't care. People actually forgave him enough to be his friend, and that made him happy.

But he has yet to come home to someone who is not happy at what he had caused.

* * *

 **No, Kaneki is not an oc I will bring in! I'm not making more oc's, agh!**


End file.
